InFAMOUS Liberacion
by VoidGuyLalo
Summary: Los Conduits estan hartos de la DUP. Curdun Cay es el único lugar seguro... por ahora... Levy Jckson es una chica con una vida normal, que se vera involucrada de una forma que nunca imaginó.
1. Tres Rayos de Esperanza

Hola, personas amantes de los Fanfics! Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Todos los comentarios son aceptados.

nota: no poseo ninguno de los derechos sobre la serie Infamous.

Capítulo 1: Tres Rayos de Esperanza

Han pasado dos años desde la explosión de la Ray Sphere en Empire City y 6 meses desde la caída de la Dama de Concreto.

Actualmente la búsqueda de bioterroristas ha empezado a abarcar los pueblos del norte de EU. Los soldados viajan en convoyes y establecen bases temporales de detección Conduit. Los soldados son groseros e irrespetuosos. Ejecutaban a cualquiera que se les opusiera. No había piedad.  
>Todos aquellos que habían sido detectados con rastros del Gen Conduit eran enviados a Curdun Cay, la prisión para bioterroristas.<p>

Es un mañana fría y neblinosa en Caybrook, un pequeño pueblo con no más de 10 000 habitantes en el sur de Washington.  
>Los soldados empezaron a llenar el puesto de revisión como todas las mañanas. Los niños salían de sus hogares camino a la escuela y los vendedores abrían sus tiendas esperando a algún cliente.<br>En la secundaria Hammerfield, los alumnos pululaban entre los pasillos buscando llegar a clase a tiempo mientras completaban la tarea de anoche.

En el grupo F de tercero de secundaria, el caos total estaba presente en la clase. Entre aviones de papel volando y cuchicheos se encontraba Levy Jackson, una chica pelirroja de 15 años.  
>Levy no era muy popular en la escuela, no porque no fuera bonita, de hecho, Levy tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos y una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más frío de los icebergs.<br>Levy mide 1.54 m pero a pesar de eso, está bien dotada. Un cuerpo delgado con un frente del cual podia estar orgullosa y un posterior que robaba miradas mientras caminaba por la escuela.

Al finalizar la escuela, Levy quedo de ir con sus amigas al café del cual su padre era dueño. Era un café pequeño pero acogedor. Servían café, tés y unos cuantos bocadillos. Pocas mesas dentro y unas cuantas afuera.

Camino a casa, Levy recogió del colegio a su hermanita de 6 años, Alice. Juntas se dirigieron a casa para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse. Alice, tenía el cabello castaño y una tez blanca. Sonreía todo el tiempo y le gustaba ayudar a las personas.  
>Más tarde, Levy y Alice se dirigían al café de su padre. Allí , Alice ayudaría a su papa con algunas cosas básicas mientras Levy platicaba con sus amigas.<p>

Mientras tanto en la carretera, tres muchachos en un Jeep verde oscuro avanzaba a gran velocidad.

Raymond: ¿Ya llegamos?  
>William: No.<br>R: ¿Ya llegamos?  
>W: No.<br>R: ¿Ya llegamos?  
>W: No, no hemos llegado Raymond...<br>R: ¿Ya llegamos?  
>W: ¡Que no hemos llegado y todavía falta! (gritando)<br>Alexis: Zzzzzzzzzzz (ronquido)  
>W: Alexis... ¡Despierta!<br>A: Que, que que? (despierta de golpe y bosteza)  
>W: Revisa las coordenadas. Donde está el convoy más cercano?<br>A: *Bostezo* Dame 1 minuto. ...(Alexis agarró una laptop y abrió un archivo con información confidencial)... El más cercano se encuentra a varias millas, en... Caybrook. Vamos William, acelera.

El Jeep aceleró hasta una velocidad alarmante en dirección a Caybrook.

Varias horas más tarde, Levy seguía en el café de su padre platicando cuando el Jeep entro por la avenida principal.  
>De repente, los soldados irrumpieron en el café sujetando a quien tuvieran al alcance. Los clientes gritaban mientras eran arrastrados hacia la calle por los soldados. Alice instintivamente sujeto a su hermana mientras los soldados arrastraban a su padre fuera del café.<br>Alice: ¿Que está pasando? (con miedo evidente en la voz).  
>Levy: (asustada) No lo sé. Es la primera vez que veo soldados.<p>

Los soldados arrodillaron a todos los presentes en una fila en medio de la calle. Levy divisó un coche acercándose  
>a ellos a gran velocidad. El auto frenó de golpe, derrapando las llantas traseras. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron 3 individuos bajaron con prisa. Levy no pudo verlos con claridad pues desaparecieron de la nada. Ella iba a decírselo a Alice pero en ese momento un soldado agarró su cabello y le colocó una maquina sobre el cuello. Era un lector de genes, una máquina que escanea los genes humanos y busca el gen Conduit.<p>

Alexis, desde el techo de una tienda cercana, escuchó el grito de una niña pequeña y se asomó ligeramente para ver qué pasaba. Al ver a la pequeña siendo revisada con el escáner mientras gritaba, Alexis no pudo contenerse más.

El soldado intentaba arrastrar a su hermana pero Levy no iba dejarla ir.  
>Soldado: (Gritando mientras forcejeaba para arrastrar a Alice por el cabello) Este fenómeno tiene el gen. Suéltala!<br>Levy: NO!  
>El soldado se hartó, desenfundó su arma y apuntó a Levy con ella. Alice lloraba a pleno pulmón.<br>Soldado: (Grita) SUÉLTALA O DISPARO!  
>Tanto Levy como Alice gritan, llenas de terror.<br>De repente apareció una intensa luz flotando en el cielo a 25 metros de distancia que cegó a todos. La luz parecía emanar de una persona flotando en el cielo.  
>Mientras la luz brillaba se escucharon varios sonidos muy graves, como si golpearan un tambor muy grande. Justo después los tres autos militares explotaron uno por uno y las armas de los soldados se desarmaron. Estos entraron en pánico .<p>

Levy sujetaba a Alice pero el soldado él era más fuerte que ella.  
>Cuando el soldado logró arrancarle de los brazos a Alice, una mano sujetó el brazo del soldado y lo forzó a soltarla. Una persona se interpuso entre el soldado y las hermanas. El hombre puso su mano sobre el abdomen del soldado y cristal azul empezó a crecer en el cuerpo del soldado. Pilares de cristal azul marino empezaron a crecer en el cuerpo del soldado, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.<p>

El extraño soltó al soldado y se dirigió hacia el más cercano. De los pies del extraño parecían salir más cristales azules que parecían impulsarlo hacia el soldado de un salto. Él tocó al soldado y este también se cristalizó.  
>Uno a uno los soldados quedaban cristalizados sin poder reaccionar a su atacante.<br>Levy no perdía de vista a aquel extraño que había salvado su vida y la de su hermana. Levy parpadeo y la luz cegadora desapareció , al igual que los sonidos graves y aquel extraño que las había salvado.

Tan pronto como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Solo quedaron los soldados cristalizados en azul y el equipo militar destruido. Los que habían sido formados se encontraban ilesos.  
>John, el padre de Levy y Alice, corrió a abrazarlas. Levy, aun arrodillada, abrazó a su parre y a su hermana mientras que con la mirada buscó el auto en el que había visto bajarse a los tres individuos pero no se veía ningún auto en la calle.<br>Levy se preguntaba qué había pasado pero no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a lo sucedido.

Levy jamás se imaginó que su vida estaría a punto de cambiar de una manera irreversible.


	2. El Café estuvo Delicioso

Capítulo 2

Título: El Café estuvo Delicioso

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente pero todos seguían sin saber que había pasado. Levy se preparaba para ir a la escuela como todos los lunes. Nada se sentía diferente, excepto su hermana. Alice no permitía que nadie la tocara excepto Levy. Cada vez que su padre o su madre la tocaban, ella gritaba como maniaca.

Al empezar la primera clase, el Prof. Cletbee se paró frente a los alumnos y les dijo:  
>Alumnos, permítanme informarles que el día de hoy se integrarán a nosotros tres estudiantes de transferencia.<br>Más tarde los conoceremos, por ahora ellos están con el director arreglando unos detalles.

La clase empezó a murmurar entre sí, intercambiando teorías y pensamientos sobre los tres nuevos estudiantes.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la oficina del director.

Alexis, William y Raymond acababan de recibir los papeles de su futura estancia en la secundaria. Ahora se dirigían a su salón, el 3F.  
>R: Ya vamos a empezar... Otra vez. (suspiro)<br>A: Vamos Ray, no es tan difícil. (apoya su brazo derecho en los hombros de Raymond, quien era unos centímetros más bajo, dándole ánimos.)  
>W:No es la primera vez que hacemos esto. No te preocupes.<br>Raymond sonrió.  
>Se encontraron enfrente de la puerta indicada y entraron al salón. Se pararon enfrente de la clase.<br>A: Hola, mi nombre es Alexis Endein. Tengo 17 años.  
>W: Yo soy William Bull y tengo 17.<br>R: Y yo soy Raymond Saller, también tengo 17.

Raymond tiene el cabello dorado mientras que William lo tiene castaño chocolate. William es el más delgado de los tres pero no menos fuerte. William tenía los ojos cafés y Raymond, Grises. Alexis tiene el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos Azul marino. Media alrededor de 1.83 m y su playera blanca dejaba notar sus fuertes brazos.  
>Raymond vestía unos pantalones deportivos grises y una sudadera amarilla muy gastada. William traía puesta una playera morada y unos pantalones verde oscuro estilo cargo, tambien muy gastados.<p>

Levy no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Alexis.  
>Levy: (pensamiento) Ese azul... Me recuerda tanto a... Ese cristal azul!<p>

Levy, impactada por esa semejanza, no se percató que Alexis se sentó en el asiento vacío a lado del suyo.  
>Alexis volteo a mirarla, ella no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Él sonrió y Levy, poniéndose roja como su cabello se volteo hacia su cuaderno.<p>

L: (pensamiento) Me le quedé viendo! Qué vergüenza. Que habrá pensado? Seguramente piensa que soy rara...

Más tarde, en el receso, todas las chicas de la clase 3F estaban sobre los nuevos estudiantes haciéndoles preguntas típicas.  
>Mientras los tres muchachos luchaban por mantenerse a flote entre las preguntas, Levy se sentó en una mesa vacía hasta que llegaron sus amigas Denise y Maria.<br>María: ¿Ya los viste? (pregunta mientras se sienta en el asiento contrario a Levy)  
>Denise: ¿Los asignaron a tu salón, verdad? (siguiendo el ejemplo de María)<br>Levy: Si. Es más Alexis, el de ojos azules, se sentó a lado mío. (Al recordar cómo se vieron ellos, se volvió a sonrojar.)  
>Denise: Ahhhh, ¿Que estás pensando, ehhhhh? (Preguntando con ganas de molestar de manera amistosa)<br>María: ¿No será que...?  
>Levy ya sabía lo que estaba insinuando su amiga y se sonrojó aún más.<br>Levy: No te creas, claro que no.

En ese momento los tres muchachos, recogían sus bandejas de la cafetería y buscaban un lugar para sentarse.  
>Denise: Miren, ahí están. (les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza)<br>Levy volteo y volvió a mirar a Alexis.

Alexis sintió un cosquilleo familiar en la nuca. Volteó y encontró a Levy mirándolo fijamente desde la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Alexis le dio una sonrisa picaresca y la vio sonrojarse. Levy se volteó bruscamente.

William vio a Alexis y suspiró. Levanto su mano y le dio un zape que le hizo resonar el cerebro por un momento.  
>W: Mira por donde caminas, que te vas a tropezar y me voy a reír mucho.<br>A: (sobándose la nuca) Ya volteé, no tenías que golpearme. (Le suelta un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo).  
>W: . Perdón por eso, pero acuérdate que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después. Y tú, Ray... DEJA DE JUGAR CON TU COMIDA! (le grito a Raymond, quien estaba girando la bandeja llena de comida en la punta de su dedo.)<p>

Más tarde, a la salida de la escuela, todos vieron como los chavos nuevos se subían en un jeep verde estacionado en la calle y se alejaban.

R: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?  
>W: Buscamos la razón por la que los DUP's estaban aquí. No hay otra razón para estar aquí.<br>A: Will tiene razón. No sabemos porque enfilaron a todos. Además parece que no llevaban aquí mucho tiempo. Pudo haber sido de las primeras revisiones. Aquí hay algo que no anda bien. (Alexis se recuesta en el asiento trasero e intenta encontrar una respuesta al porque los DUP's causaron tal alboroto.)  
>Mientras pasaban por el café del padre de Levy, les llego un delicioso aroma a café y a chocolate. El auto desaceleró y los muchachos se estacionaron sin pensarlo pues amaban el café recién molido.<br>Entraron al café por la pequeña puerta verde que daba hacia el mostrador. Alexis, deleitado por el aroma del lugar, no se fijó en quien atendía en el mostrador.  
>Levy, quien disfrutaba preparando café miro instintivamente la puerta al oír la campanilla y vio a quienes habían entrado.<p>

L: (pensamiento) (poniéndose roja)¿Que hacen ellos aquí?  
>Alexis se acerca al mostrador mientras Ray y Will se sientan en una mesa cercana. Se acercó a al mostrador, a la caja en la cual la vendedora pelirroja estaba de espaldas.<br>A: Buenas tardes, me gustaría ordenar tres deliciosos cafés negros sin ningun tipo de aditivo.  
>Levy: (Aun de espaldas) Claro, en seguida se los llevo.<br>Alexis: ¿Cómo vas a saber a quién llevárselos si no sabes quién te los pidió... Levy?  
>Levy se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre y volteó lentamente mientras se acomodaba mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas. Alexis sonreía.<p>

Levy: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
>Alexis: (señalando un letrero que estaba al frente de la registradora) Está escrito en el letrero. Además, no podría olvidar los hermosos ojos que se sientan a lado mío en el salón.<p>

Levy se regañó mentalmente por olvidar el letrero y se sonrojó como un tomate maduro.

Levy: Ahorita te los llevo.  
>Alexis: Gracias. (Sonriendo)<p>

Alexis se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó.

W: ¿Qué crees que haces, mono?  
>A: No sé de qué estás hablando.<br>R: No te hagas. Ambos te vimos platicando con ella. Tú no sonríes de esa manera.  
>A: No pasa nada. (Alexis tenía una mirada pensativa) Es que... Algo se siente extraño con ella.<p>

Alice estaba limpiando la mesa de a lado cuando Levy llego con los tres cafés negros. De alguna manera Levy resbala hacia atrás y la charola cae con los cafés.  
>Uno de los cafés, que estaban hirviendo, caería encima de Alice si seguía esa trayectoria.<br>Los tres muchachos reaccionaron tan rápido que no se pudieron distinguir sus figuras.  
>De un momento a otro dos de los tres cafés estaban sobre la charola sostenida por Will. El café restante están desperdigado sobre la espalda de Ray, quien había envuelto a Alice con su cuerpo para que ella no se quemara. Finalmente, Levy se encontraba entre los brazos de Alexis, quien la había atrapado antes de que cayera al suelo. Su cabeza se encontraba a 10 cm del suelo. Lo único que había evitado que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo eran los brazos de Alexis que sostenían su cuerpo sin problema alguno.<br>Para Cuando Levy registró lo que había sucedido, él ya la estaba levantando.  
>Levy: Gracias. (Mientras Alexis la levantaba, ella tomó su mano. Su mano era cálida, pero se sentía una cosquilleo electrizante.)<br>A: Estas bien, Levy?  
>L: Si, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo lo...? (Su voz se fue haciendo más débil cada vez)<p>

Levy miraba como su hermana pequeña abrazaba a Raymond. Levy se encontraba Atónita. Desde el incidente con los soldados, Alice no dejaba que nadie excepto Levy la tocara. Y ahora estaba ahí abrazando a un chavo que no conocía.  
>Al separarse, Alice le sonrió a Raymond y saludó a Will, quien traía la bandeja con los dos cafés restantes en la mano izquierda. Alice se dirigió a la cocina por los instrumentos de limpieza.<br>Levy: (confundida hasta el extremo) ¿Qué pasó?  
>Alexis: No lo sé pero... (Alexis se quedó pensativo)<br>Will. Ray. Vámonos. Levy, muchas gracias por el café, estuvo delicioso.  
>Alexis pagó rápidamente los tres cafés en la caja y los tres muchachos se dirigieron al coche.<p>

Levy no entendía por qué se habían ido tan prontamente. Ni siquiera habían probado el café.  
>Una vez que se fueron y Levy entró a la cocina, se encontró a Alice lavando tazas.<br>Alice: ¿Quiénes eran ellos? (preguntó con interés)  
>Levy: Son ... amigos de la escuela.<br>Alice: Son buenos. Como nosotras. (Sonríe mientras lava los trastes).  
>L: ¿A qué te refieres? (pregunto confundida)<br>Alice solo encogió los hombros mientras sonreía, haciendo parecer que ella sabía algo que Levy no.

El auto de los muchachos ya se había detenido en medio del bosque. Los tres muchachos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al bosque.  
>Alexis: Ray, levanta la barrera. (dijo fríamente)<br>Ray hizo un movimiento con las manos y de repente una pequeña zona entre 2 árboles empezó a brillar. Una vez que el brillo desapareció, una enorme tienda de campaña apareció detrás de los árboles que estaban delante de ellos.  
>Will: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? (preguntó alterado)<p>

Alexis entro en la tienda, que se había convertido en el hogar de los tres muchachos por un largo tiempo.  
>A: ¿Que sucede cuando encuentras un Conduit que tiene el mismo estilo de habilidad que tu? (les pregunto a los dos)<br>R: Se tiene una sensación extraña.  
>W: Una sensación de cosquilleo extraña en la piel que tiene contacto.<br>A: Exacto! Eso es lo que pasa aquí.

La respuesta a porque se habían ido del café tan repentinamente se hizo clara de un momento a otro.

Alexis: Levy es un Conduit Durmiente.


End file.
